


tearing you asunder (the fanmix)

by ykoriana



Series: tearing you asunder [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykoriana/pseuds/ykoriana





	tearing you asunder (the fanmix)

There was a fanmix to go with the vignettes. These were the songs I chose for it:

**Part I: Spock Prime**

_JOHNNY CASH, HURT_  
 _(original by TRENT REZNOR)_  
You are someone else  
I am still right here  
What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end…

 _U2, ONE_  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
We get to carry each other…

 _DAMIEN RICE, 9 CRIMES_  
…It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new…

 _BRANDI CARLILE, THE STORY_  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to…

 _GARY JULES, MAD WORLD_  
 _(original by TEARS FOR FEARS)_  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces…

**Part II: Kirk**

_PLACEBO, RUNNING UP THAT HILL_  
 _(original by KATE BUSH)_  
…You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
there's a thunder in our hearts, baby…

 _JAMES BLUNT, SAME MISTAKE_  
And so I sent some men to fight  
And one came back at dead of night  
Said he'd seen my enemy  
Said he looked just like me…

 _ELTON JOHN, I WANT LOVE_  
I want love, but it's impossible  
A man like me, so irresponsible  
A man like me is dead in places  
Other men feel liberated…

 _AIMEE MANN, WISE UP_  
…It's not going to stop  
'Til you wise up

 _RYAN ADAMS, DESIRE_  
…This time I'm speeding with no direction.  
Without a reason. What is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only.  
Desire…

**Part III: Spock**

_BJORK, HUMAN BEHAVIOUR_  
If you ever get close to a human  
And human behaviour  
Be ready to get confused  
There's definitely, definitely, definitely no logic  
To human behaviour  
But yet so, yet so irresistible…

_I can’t resist leaving this personal aside: considering that I’ve always been fairly certain that Bjork is an alien come to Earth, it’s entirely possible this song could have been written by a Vulcan._

_ARCADE FIRE, MY BODY IS A CAGE_  
My body is a cage  
That keeps me from dancing with the one I love,  
But my mind holds the key…

 _NINE INCH NAILS, THE DAY THE WORLD WENT AWAY_  
…there is a place that still remains  
it eats the fear it eats the pain  
the sweetest price he'll have to pay  
the day the whole world went away…

 _SKUNK ANANSIE, SECRETLY_  
…I've been a friend with unbiased views  
Then secretly lust after you…

 _SARAH MCLACHLAN, POSSESSION (piano version)_  
Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
the night is my companion, and solitude my guide…


End file.
